


My Brother is a Murderer

by CelestialBound



Category: Wild Kratts
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Death, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bugs & Insects, Clothed Sex, Harm to Animals, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialBound/pseuds/CelestialBound
Summary: Chris had always kept two secrets in his life: the fact he kills animals for fun, and his attraction to his older brother. But it isn't kept a secret forever after Martin finds out.





	1. Chapter 1

Chris had a problem. He knew it too. It started off with squishing bugs. Digging into their small bodies with his fingernails, popping them like bubble wrap, or crunching them under his shoes. Meanwhile his brother would be off catching caterpillars and giving them names, or trying to get bees to crawl from flowers into his hands, attempting to befriend them like they had the capacity to understand the complexity of human relationships. Chris tried to play along though when he was with his brother, catching butterflies in his hands while fighting the urge to crush them in his palms. It worked too. Martin never found out for years that his younger brother had all these intrusive thoughts, or that he acted upon them in secret. He never found out about his crush either. 

 

Chris really liked his older brother, more than he would ever admit. Something about his blonde hair that matched his tan skin, or his blue eyes that matched every outfit he ever wore since that was his favorite color. There was just something,  _ something  _ about Martin that was irresistible. Maybe it was his looks, but Chris was sure that his empathy was a big part of it. It was something that Chris just didn’t understand, and to him, the unknown was fascinating. 

 

So here he was, watching Martin sleep while they were out in the forest from a long day at studying and saving animals. Martin suggested they camp out and study the nocturnal creatures, but had passed out the moment they set up the tent. The other crew members were in the Tortuga, also sleeping. It was the perfect moment to go act out upon his urges so he didn’t snap during the day. He reached out to touch Martin’s face but then reeled it back, realizing Martin could end up waking up. If they weren’t brothers, Chris would have told him by now that he liked him. Maybe then they wouldn’t have to keep their platonic relationship. Maybe then they could have something more. 

 

He sighed and crawled out of the tent, breathing in the fresh air that smelled nice compared to the tent’s stench of bug spray and sunscreen. He got out a piece of headgear that had a flashlight attached to the front, placing it around his head so the light was on his forehead. He waited until he was away from the tent to turn on the light. He got out the knife that he kept at the bottom of his bag and then threw the backpack over his back, holding onto the strap with on hand while the other held onto the knife. He always told Martin that he kept the knife for things like cutting up fruits or vegetables, or just in case of other emergencies, and the blonde was naive enough to believe it. It wasn’t like he  _ didn’t  _ use it for those things, so it wasn’t a lie. 

 

He wondered what he’d kill tonight. A raccoon? A squirrel? A bird? He didn’t want to settle for just insects. He wanted to kill something bigger than a bird or squirrel. He knew he wouldn’t be able to rest unless it was a bigger animal. He noticed that lately, that he wasn’t as satisfied with the smaller animals unless he killed a lot of them all at once, but it was usually better if he just killed a bigger animal. Insects didn’t help him at all like they used to when he was a kid. There didn’t seem to be a lot out tonight, so he decided that he’d just go after the first creature he came across. 

 

First, it was a squirrel. He stepped on its tail before it got away and smashed it with a giant rock. The next animal he found was a rabbit. He had to chase it down but once he got it he broke its hind legs from the weight of his body as he pounced on it, then watched it as it squealed and breathed rapidly when he stood up. He stared at those helpless eyes and then crushed it under his heel, listening to it scream. Then just to get messy, he knelt down to stab it to make sure it was really dead. It just wasn’t enough. He needed something bigger. That was when he found the fox a few minutes later. He choked it until it was squealing just like the rabbit, then got the knife out and slit its throat. He was covered in blood but that was all part of the excitement. He was grinning as it squirmed and went limp. If he had the proper gear, he’d go for even bigger like a deer. 

 

He wiped his forehead which covered it in red, and suddenly heard footsteps in the grass. He instantly got up and pointed the knife in the direction that he heard the sounds but it was just Martin... He sighed in relief. 

 

Wait. No. It was  _ Martin.  _

 

They shared an expression of complete shock, and then Martin glanced towards the ground where the dead fox was. 

 

“I can explain.” Chris said. “I was just getting food for us.”

 

Martin stared at him in fear.

 

Chris swallowed and continued with another excuse, “It… Attacked me.”

 

Martin just blinked, eyes still wide.

 

Chris gestured with his arms and an awkward smile, “It’s not what it looks like, I swear, this probably looks bad. But it’s not what it looks like at all…”

 

“You…” Martin started, finally trying to find the words to say. “You killed it…”

 

“Listen to me Martin--”

 

“You killed those other animals too. I heard them… I saw them.”

 

“Okay, I did. But Martin, I was putting them out of their misery.”

 

“What misery?! They weren’t injured as far as I’m aware of!”

 

“They would have died anyways. Martin, you’ve gotta understand.”

 

“No, no no no… This can’t be happening.” Martin said, stepping back.

 

Chris grabbed a hold of his arm before he could run, “You can’t tell anyone about this.”

 

“You’re a psychopath, Chris. You need help.”

 

The brunette tightened his grip, “You can’t tell  _ anyone.” _

 

Martin attempted to pull away but then his younger brother did the unexpected, pushing him up against a tree with a knife over his throat. But what was even more shocking was the fact that Chris didn’t slice it into his skin, but rather stood on tip toes and leaned in to kiss him. He lowered the knife as he deepened the kiss. Martin was about to push him off but was frozen still by fear and… No, it couldn’t be. He didn’t like Chris like that. Chris was his younger brother! This was wrong. This was so wrong. Yet he didn’t move from the spot as Chris dropped the knife and slid his hands down his pants, toying with his cock through one layer of fabric, rubbing sensually until his erection grew and poked through his boxers. 

 

“Chris, you shouldn’t be doing this.” Martin said, attempting to get the younger male to stop.

 

“But you want this, right? You’re aroused.”

 

“That doesn’t mean--”

 

“I’ll let you fuck me if you don’t tell anyone.”

 

“Chris! We’re brothers!”

 

“It happens in nature, doesn’t it? Besides, you’re the only person I like. You’re the only one I trust.”

 

“Y-you killed those animals! I’m your brother! Chris, you seriously need to get help!”

 

“But I trust you. I love you.”

 

Chris slid his hand into his boxers this time, stroking the member causing the blonde to whine his name.

 

“Chris, you need to stop. As your brother, I’m telling you to stop.”

 

He didn’t. Instead the brunette knelt down, pulling down Martin’s clothes, then began to suck him off.

 

“Chris!”

 

The brunette only looked up at him through half-lidded eyes as he put as much as it into his mouth as possible. 

 

“Oh god…” Martin said, closing his eyes. 

 

The moans from Chris’s full mouth mixed with the wet warmth put Martin in a trance for a few moments before he gazed over to the dead fox. He gripped onto his brother’s brown hair and pulled him away. 

 

“Martin--”

 

“I-I… W-we can’t… You…”

 

Chris wiped his mouth as he stood up. Martin was busy pulling his shorts up to notice that Chris had picked up the knife again. Chris waved it around to get Martin’s attention again.

 

“Come on, Martin. I won’t hurt you. But I  _ will _ hurt someone else if you tell.”

 

“I won’t tell anyone…”

 

“Deal?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Good.” Chris went over to his bag and put the knife away, “I’m really upset that you don’t feel the same way though.”

 

Martin wasn’t sure how to reply to that. He wanted to tell Chris that he felt the same way, but it was all too fast. And now knowing what Chris had done, he was scared. But then again, he was more scared of what Chris would do if he didn’t return the feelings.

 

“I do.” Martin blurted out before thinking.

 

Chris looked over, surprised at the confession, “Really?”

 

“You can’t tell anyone.”

 

“I wasn’t planning on it. But now that you’ve said it, I  _ will  _ tell the others if you told them what I did.”

 

“O-okay.”

 

Chris put his backpack back on and stepped over the dead animal until he was right in front of his brother again, “So, do you want to go somewhere else and finish it?”

 

“Finish what?”

 

“Fucking.”

 

“Chris, language.”

 

The brunette gave out a chuckle, “Come on, bro. No one’s around.” He glanced to his left and then to his right.

 

“I’m not going to do that with you.”

 

Chris frowned, “I thought you liked me back?”

 

“Y-yeah but, it’s still wrong. I can’t just…” His words trailed off and his voice turned into just a whisper. “You’re my younger brother…”

 

“You’re acting like I’m a kid. Which, news flash, I’m not.” Chris said. “Come on, let’s go somewhere else.”

 

“What about the bodies?”

 

“So what? Scavengers will just find them, then they’ll decompose. It’s just nature.”

 

“It’s not just nature to kill for fun…”

 

“Really? Because we’ve both seen certain species who do the same. Surplus killing, as its called. Common within wolves, honey badgers, spotted hyenas, lions, polar bears, leopards--”

 

“I get it.”

 

“You really don’t.”

 

Chris began to walk and Martin followed him, not too close due to fear. 

 

“Ahh.” Chris exhaled. “It’s such nice weather out tonight.”

 

Martin remained silent which irritated the brunette.

 

“Come on, you’re not upset at me still, are you?”

 

“They didn’t deserve what you did to them…”

 

Chris simply frowned while they walked back to the tent, not replying. When they got back to their small campground, Chris got into their tent. 

 

“Shouldn’t we go back to the Tortuga? You’re covered in…” He didn’t have to say the last word.

 

Chris popped his head out, “I mean, I have a water bottle. I can just wipe it off with a cloth.”

 

“Okay…”

 

Chris got out of the tent and took his shirt off, making Martin look away. He poured some water onto the shirt and then wiped off his face, then used the rest of the water to wash off his hands. Martin was still looking in the opposite direction when Chris snuck up on him accidentally, placing a hand on his shoulder.

 

“W-WOAH--”

 

“Jeez, calm down.” Chris said. “I was just going to ask if you were tired yet.”

 

“A-ah… Not really.”

 

“I scared you that bad, huh? Well, I guess that’s understandable. It’s not your average day to find out your brother likes to kill things. Especially after we both graduated in biology and zoology. Quite ironic.”

 

Martin nodded with that worry still plastered on his face. Chris shrugged it off and went back into the tent.

 

“Are you coming or not?” Chris asked from inside.

 

“Can’t we sleep separate?”

 

“Come on, we’ve slept together for years before tonight. Nothing’s going to change.”

 

Martin knew that his words weren’t to be trusted, but what else could he do? He was terrified of his brother now. If he ran off to tell someone who knew what the brunette would do. He wouldn’t risk it, not tonight. Instead he crawled into the tent and lied down, facing away from Chris. Chris tried talking to him but Martin acted like he fell asleep instantly.   
  


“I know you’re not asleep.” Chris said.

 

Martin stayed silent and kept his breathing calm. Chris decided to leave him alone and he did manage to sleep for a little bit, until he woke up to a wet feeling around his dick. He sat upright instantly, causing the brunette to gag slightly out of surprise. 

 

“O-oh god Chris what are you doing?!”

 

He removed his mouth to speak, “What does it look like I’m doing?”

 

In reality he couldn’t see the other male that well due to the darkness, but he knew what exactly what was going on. He shoved Chris’s face away.

 

“Hey!” Chris said, irritated. 

 

Martin turned on the electric lamp that they had in the tent and Chris sat on top of him before he could do anything else. He was right on the elder’s stomach, but not putting too much of his weight on top of him.

 

“Can’t we just call it a night and sleep?” Martin asked.

 

“I would agree, but you interrupted my session earlier. You should be glad that I’m not asking for anything in return. Yet.”

 

“Yet?”

 

“I expect it sometime. Just not now.”

 

“I don’t want you to do this though--”

 

“Your body says otherwise. Come on, Martin, you can’t deny it.”

 

“I don’t--”

 

Chris was already getting off again to keep going, he held onto it this time, teasing Martin with his words, “Don’t you want your cock in your little brother’s mouth?”

 

“No! Chris!”

 

Chris pumped it slowly, “I’m sure you do. You’re pulsing. Plus, your face is red.”

 

“Please don’t. I won’t be able to forgive myself if you--”

 

Chris didn’t hesitate to put his mouth back around it, sucking on the tip first, then letting himself salivate onto it. He moved his hand again, getting it coated in the sticky lubricant. 

 

“This is so wrong… Chris… Please, I’m begging you to stop.”

 

Chris’s brown eyes only stared into Martin’s blue ones with a look that said ‘absolutely not’. Martin knew that his brother had the upper hand, and that getting him upset was a route he did not look forward to finding out the ending for. He rested his head back on his small pillow, staring up at the tent ceiling. He closed his eyes and decided to let it happen. Chris’s mouth occasionally made a messy wet sound, especially when he deepthroated his brother’s whole shaft. Chris held it there for a few moments, not moving, just keeping it there to act like a cock warmer for the blonde. 

 

Martin felt like crying. Sure, it felt amazing, but this was his brother. The person he took care of since they were just little kids. If anyone knew that this had happened, he’d be shunned for a lifetime, especially since he was supposed to be Chris’s role model. Their parents, their friends, everyone who knew them. They’d blame Martin for it, even if it wasn’t his fault. That’s just how it was being the elder sibling.

 

Chris began to move again, causing Martin to react by moving his hips up and climaxing into the brunette’s mouth. He lowered them and Chris enjoyed himself as he cleaned up the mess with his tongue. Afterwards, Chris seemed satisfied enough so he lied back down next to his brother. 

 

“Good night, bro.” Chris said nonchalantly.

 

“Night…” 


	2. Chapter 2

Martin would be lying if he said that he slept well, which, he did when Chris asked him. Chris seemed so chill about having killed multiple animals and then giving oral sex to his own brother all in the same night. Meanwhile Martin had spent most of the night waking up over and over due to ruminating thoughts, finding himself contemplating sneaking out to get help. He never did though, because even though he knew Chris needed help, he also knew he’d never trust him again if he told. 

 

Chris put his shirt back on and yawned, “Gosh. I could sleep in more, how about you?”

 

“I’m fine…”

 

Chris simply looked ahead with tired eyes before giving a slight hum of thought, “Hmm…” He lied back down, then wrapped his arms around his brother from behind. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too…”

 

“Hey, are you still freaked out about what happened?”

 

“A little…”

 

Chris placed his hand on Martin’s arm and the blonde flinched.

 

“I think you mean a lot…” Chris said. He stroked Martin’s arm slowly, “I’m sorry, Martin. I really am. I don’t know why I’m even like this… I tried so hard to be like you. Eventually I just broke. I couldn’t help myself. It was the one thing to keep it a secret from you, but my crush as well? It was difficult to say the least. I managed to act out my urges in secret… Both with the animals and my feelings for you.”

 

“What?”

 

“I stole your clothes more than once. And… I’d watch you, well,  _ you know. _ ”

 

“Chris, why didn’t you just tell someone sooner? You could have had help when you were younger. It would have been easier for you.”

 

“I never really wanted help. I’d rather just have someone accept me for who I am.” Chris nuzzled closer to the back of Martin’s neck, causing hairs to stand as he breathed gently against his skin. Chris gave a light kiss, “You accept me, dontcha bro?”

 

“Somewhat. Partly. You shouldn’t be so violent… But I accept your feelings for me. That’s not something you can control.”

 

“It’s not.” Chris agreed. 

 

“May I ask what makes you want to kill things?”

 

“I don’t know for sure. It’s just this, impulsive, urge to just… I feel like I  _ need  _ to do it. And when I go through with it, well, it just feels good. The only way I can describe it would be well… You know how satisfying it is to kill in video games? Like when you kill one enemy, you just need to do it more and more until there’s none left.”

 

“What?”

 

Chris let go of him and rolled onto his back, “I don’t know how to describe it.”

 

Martin rolled over to face Chris who was staring upwards.

 

Chris hummed, “Oh I know.” He sat up. “You know that urge you get when you want to hug something so cute? Like you just want to hug it so tightly until it’s too much. It’s like that, but towards everything. I just want to squeeze the life out of everything.”

 

“Does… Does that include people? Does that include me?”

 

Chris gave an awkward smile, “What? No… It’s not  _ that _ bad.” He was lying, but Martin couldn’t seem to tell.

 

“Okay, well, if it ever gets that bad. Please tell me or reach out to someone who can help.”

 

“I will.” Chris gave a light stretch, “We oughta get up now and return to the crew, don’t you think?”

 

“Yeah, probably best.”

 

They gathered their things and Martin was already anxious about meeting up with the others. He wouldn’t be able to tell them anything. He’d have to stay quiet until he figured out how to help Chris without him doing something irrational. 

 

When they had everything prepared, the two of them set foot back to the Tortuga. Before they got inside, Chris gave Martin a kiss on the lips.

 

“Since I don’t know how long it’ll be till we’re alone together again.” was Chris’s explanation. 

 

Martin blushed as Chris smiled and rushed inside. The blonde caught up to him and the whole crew was there waiting for them.

 

“Hey guys!” Aviva greeted them. “How was the sleepover?”

 

“Fun!” Chris replied. “We saw a few nocturnal animals, and a few that weren’t. There wasn’t that much to see though.”

 

“Martin, did you sleep at all?” Koki asked the blonde. “You look exhausted.”

 

“I’m fine.” Martin said. 

 

“That’s not what I asked.”

 

Chris made up an excuse, “We stayed up pretty late just talking.”

 

“Yeah… And I couldn’t sleep that well. Probably shouldn’t have had coffee before we headed out.” He laughed lightly.

 

Chris grabbed Martin’s backpack and put it down on the ground along with his own, and Aviva asked a question that made both of them perk up. 

 

“What kind of stuff do you two usually talk about anyways?”

 

Martin gave a glance towards Chris who was about to speak but then Jimmy barged in, “Oh come on Aviva, you don’t wanna know what us guys talk about. However, knowing these two it was probably just about animals.”

 

Chris smiled, “You know us all too well.”

 

“Speaking of animals, did you guys here all that noise last night? It sounded brutal.” Aviva mentioned. “Maybe we should investigate.”

 

“I’m sure it was nature just doing its job.” Martin said casually, trying to cover for his brother. But the look the crew gave him was one of concern.

 

“Martin, are you sure you’re okay? You’d never turn down helping an animal…” Koki said.

 

“Especially ones that could be in danger.” Aviva chimed in. “Maybe you do need some extra sleep.”

 

“I guess I do.” Martin agreed. It was pointless trying to explain, since, there wasn’t anything he  _ could  _ explain. 

 

“Well you should go sleep then, the rest of us will see what happened.”

 

“Could I stay here?” Chris asked. “We’ve been out all night so I think we both need a break.”

 

“Oh, alright. Jimmy, would you want to come along with me and Koki then?”

 

“Yeah, sure.” The redhead replied. “Let me bring some snacks.”

 

Aviva smiled, “Sure thing.”

 

Martin gave a light sigh and Aviva put a hand on his shoulder, “You hang in there MK.”

 

“Will do, Aviva.”

 

Once they got some gear packed up, it was their turn to head out into the forest. 

 

“Nice going, dumbass.” Chris said. “I could have handled it.”

 

“I was just trying to cover for you.” Martin said, heading to one of the other rooms in the Tortuga that had spare beds. 

 

Chris followed him, “You’re not actually going back to sleep, are you?”

 

“Yeah, why?” The blonde said as he sat on one of the beds.

 

“I was hoping we could spend more time together. Alone.”

 

“Maybe later. I really am exhausted, Chris.”

 

“Fine, fine.” The brunette turned around but spoke once more before leaving, “I’ll be in the main room.”

 

When he completely left, Martin felt a weight on his shoulders lift. He lied down, not even bothering to take his shoes off before forcing himself to sleep. After all, he needed it after all that had happened last night. He just wished it could have lasted longer, since he woke up to a similar sensation as before. He blinked his eyes open and found Chris on top of him, riding him roughly. Martin broke out into a full blush, stuttering as he spoke.

 

“C-Chris! W-w-what are y-you doing?!”

 

Chris was slightly stuttering as well, but for other reasons, “I-I’m getting my fill. After a-all you left me without returning the f-favor.”

 

“Chris y-you-- Ahhh…” He accidentally moaned, earning a grin from the younger male.

 

“Does it feel th-that good?”

 

“Fuck.” Martin muttered. 

 

Chris rolled his hips, “Curse more for me, big bro.”

 

“Chris you… You need to stop…”

 

The brunette refused to do so, instead taking the full shaft out and then slamming it back in, getting back into a rhythm of using it to fuck into himself. He cursed under his breath,

 

“Shit… God, Martin, you feel so…” He gasped. “Fuck! Why do you h-have to be so fucking h-huge?”

 

“You should stop!”

 

“Fine.” Chris said, lifting himself up and sitting back on the bed at Martin’s feet, breathing heavily. “You do the work then.”

 

Martin sat up, “What?”

 

“Fuck me.” Chris said, lying down himself. “And don’t go slow.”

 

“We really shoul--”

 

“Just do it already.”

 

Martin hesitated, but got on top of Chris, looking down at his brother who had strands of hair pressing against his forehead due to the beads of sweat that kept them down. Chris was red in the face and panting lightly.

 

“Go on,” Chris gave a grin. “You’ve always wanted to fuck your younger brother, haven’t you? Now’s your chance.”

 

Martin looked down, grabbing ahold of his member and breathing in before shoving it inside of his brother. Chris let out an aroused moan, followed by another order,

 

“F-fuck into me harder. Just fuck me, Martin.” He wrapped his arms over Martin’s shoulders, “Hurry before they come back.”

 

Martin would have stopped right there if it didn’t feel so good being buried into his brother. It was his instinct to move more until he was doing exactly what Chris wanted him to do. He pushed his hips forward, pounding into the smaller male like it was no work at all. It wasn’t long before Chris had changed his demeanor, going from demanding to a begging mess. His voice was high-pitched and whiny as he pleaded for Martin to keep going. In this moment it was impossible to imagine Chris being anything but submissive, especially trying to picture him as a killer. All Martin saw of him was his innocent younger brother, despite him being the exact opposite of pure. Martin didn’t even give Chris a warning of his climax since he didn’t expect it himself, cumming inside as he stared him down. Chris whimpered as he felt the warmth squirt and settle inside of him.

 

“P-please M-Martin… L-let me…”

 

Martin knew what he meant, so he continued thrusting in until Chris screamed out in pleasure, orgasming while tightening his grip around the blonde. The two of them came down from it, Martin lowering himself until he was smothering his brother with his body weight. Chris simply hung onto him.

 

“Oh fuck.” Martin gasped out. “Chris…”

 

Chris managed to smile, “See what you’ve been missing out on bro?”

 

“Y-yeah… Let’s… Let’s do it again sometime.”

 

“I’m glad I’ve finally managed to convince you.”

 

“...Me too.”

 

“Are you going to get off now?”

 

“No… Tired… Give me a minute.”

 

Martin wanted to pass out there and then, in his brother’s hold after sharing such intimacy with him. But then he heard the others return and he instinctively jerked up and began to pull up his pants. Chris did the same and then brushed his hair up and out of his face. 

 

“I hope we don’t look like we’ve just run a marathon by the time they check up on us.” The brunette said.

 

“Maybe I should try resting again… You can just say you were checking in on me?”

 

“Sounds good.” Before getting out of bed, he crawled forward to kiss the blonde. “I love you.”

 

Martin nodded, “I love you too, Chris.”

 

“We’ll do this again soon, maybe tonight if we can get everyone to go to bed early.”

 

“That’d be nice…”

 

Chris smiled and got up, leaving the room to go greet the crew, and to keep up his act. 


	3. Chapter 3

  
  
  
  


Martin fell asleep again, only waking up to the sounds of screaming. He jerked up and immediately sprinted out to the main room, finding a scene from a nightmare. Chris was hovering above two dead bodies that he recognized to be Koki and Jimmy. 

 

Chris looked over to Martin, face covered in blood that made the whites in his eyes stand out, “Koki she… She knew.”

 

“Chris…”

 

“And Jimmy knew too… They knew, Martin. Koki recorded it on our creature pods. They were going to tell.”

 

Somehow Martin remained calm, probably out of shock, “Chris, where’s Aviva?”

 

“She… She ran.” Chris looked to the knife in his hand. “We can’t let her escape.”

 

“...You need help.”

 

Chris looked to Martin in disbelief, “They’ll kill me, Martin. I’ll be put on death sentence. Or locked up for life. They won’t help me. Is that what you want?”

 

“But Chris…”

 

“It’s me or her.”

 

It all seemed so fast. Way too fast, like something major was skipped. He shouldn’t have gone to sleep, or else this wouldn’t have happened. Chris tossed him the knife and he instinctively caught it.

 

“I want you to do it.” Chris stated.

 

“You… What?”

 

“Either kill her, or me.” Chris said again. “I don’t want to live in a jail cell all my life, and I don’t want to die by someone else.”

 

“Won’t we both go to jail then?”

 

“Not if we cover it up.”

 

It was all too  _ fast.  _

 

“You can’t expect me to make such a decision on such a short notice,” He tossed the knife to the ground. “I’m not killing either of you.”

 

“Then I’ll do it myself.” Chris said, taking the knife and heading for the exit.

 

Martin grabbed a hold of his shoulder and Chris spun around, putting the knife to his brother’s neck, “Martin, I gave you a choice. You didn’t take it. So I’ll take it into my own hands.”

 

He backed off, continuing his way to find Aviva. Martin had to do something. He ran to the phone and called the police, hoping they’d come in time to stop Chris from doing the unspeakable. It took a moment before he realized the phone wasn’t even ringing, and he saw that the wire was cut. “Dammit!” He went for his cell phone that was in their room. He looked around but it was nowhere to be found. “Fuck!” He had to stop Chris on his own.

 

He sprinted out of the Tortuga and practically guessed which way they went, hoping he made the right choice. Even as he was running and taking in all of the forest scenery, the sight of those bodies would never leave his mind. He had no time to cry so as he moved he wiped his eyes, hoping that he could keep it in and wait a bit longer before breaking down. He almost tripped as he stopped in his tracks after running into Aviva and Chris. She was trying to get him to back down.

 

“Chris… You really don’t have to do this…” She said.

 

Chris just sighed, “I kinda have to now, if Koki just minded her damn business then I really wouldn’t have to.”

 

“Chris! You need to end this!” Martin yelled from the sidelines.

 

“I know that! That’s exactly what I’m doing here. Can’t you see that?”

 

Chris held the knife up above his head and went after the girl, she instantly moved out of the way and he chased after her, while Martin chased after his brother. Aviva ended up tripping over a tree root and Chris had her cornered in front of a tree trunk. But before he could hurt her, Martin came up from behind and grabbed his wrist. Chris fell backwards to catch the blonde off guard so they’d both tumble to the ground. As soon as they hit the forest floor, Martin was the one to take the impact. 

 

Chris rolled off of him and went back for the knife, too slow for Martin who had leverage since it was closer to his own hand. He grabbed a hold of it and Chris pounced until he was using his own body weight to hold the blonde down. He turned the knife against Chris, trying to push it to his throat, attempting to out-strength his older brother. Martin was stronger though, probably due to adrenaline. He pushed him off by forcing the handle upwards towards the brunette. Chris was knocked off and Martin did the same to him, getting on top of him and pointing the knife down at Chris’s neck. Martin was clearly struggling, both physically and mentally to stab Chris.

 

“Martin… Please don’t do this...” Chris said through struggled breaths. “I love you… I’ve always loved you.”

 

Martin tried to ignore the words, tried to look away, but when he stared into those glossy brown eyes all he saw was his innocent younger brother. The one he swore he would protect for life. 

 

“Don’t you love me back?” Chris asked.

 

“Fuck, Chris… Of course I do. But this is too much. You’ve done something horrible.”

 

Aviva’s breathing started to slow, “Martin… I’m going to call the police. Hold him there.” She moved away to get out her cell phone, hoping for a single bar of signal. “Come on come on…”

 

“Martin, remember when you said you’d always protect me?.. Remember that?.. Remember when you said you’d always care about me?” He swallowed, exhaling deeply.

 

Martin tried to keep his eyes off of Chris again, “Please… Don’t make this harder than it already is.”

 

“It’s me or her, Martin… If you’re going to choose her, then stab me, let me know and I’ll let go of the handle. I’ll stop struggling.”

 

Flashbacks of all their intimate moments, as kids, as adults, just in the past twenty fours. Martin started to cry, tears falling off his face onto Chris’s. 

 

“I can’t do this!” Martin screamed. He got off of Chris and backed off, sobbing. “I can’t do it.”

 

Aviva looked over, “Martin! Just hold him off!” 

 

“I can’t I can’t.”

 

Chris held onto his neck, trying to process what had happened. He looked to Martin and mouthed the words again,

 

“It’s me or her.”

 

Martin had to make a choice, or rather, he already did. He couldn’t kill Chris. It was impossible for him to do that. He knew that now. He looked to Aviva who had finally got a hold of the police over the phone. He slowly got up, inhaling and exhaling quickly. 

 

Aviva watched as Martin strode forward, “Martin, you need to watch him--”

 

Martin then knocked the phone out of her hands as he knocked her to the ground, stepping on her chest to keep her pinned. He knelt down,

 

“I’m sorry I’m sorry, god, I’m so sorry Aviva.”

 

She was struggling to breathe. “...Martin!”

 

Martin looked back at Chris who urged him with a nod.

 

His blue eyes met Aviva’s fearful ones just a few seconds before he slashed the knife across her throat, slitting it as blood got everywhere.

 

Martin fell backwards, screaming in horror. 

  
  


“Oh fuck! Fuck Chris! What’d you make me do!?” He held onto his hair, clenching his eyes and screaming out more in emotional pain that manifested as physical, tightening up his chest and his stomach in knots.

 

Chris sighed in relief, lying back down in the grass as he heard his brother cry.

 

“You’ll get used to it…” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: I'm going to actually end the fic here. I have so many projects to work on and this one isn't on my priority list, and since it can end here I'm going to do so.


End file.
